baolynn_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuci Tachibana
Appearance Teen: She has light fair skin, blonde hair (armpit length, a black stripe on her right side, silver-blue eyes, a thin face, a black t-shirt (parental guidance written on it), denim shorts (above knee-length, bottoms cuffed), soccer socks (white-bodied, two black stripes on top), black converse, a black choker, two piercings on her upper left ear, and a rainbow bracelet on her right wrist. Young Adult: She has light fair skin, blonde hair (armpit length), silver-blue eyes, a thin but more filled out face, a green tunic (baggy sleeves, cowled, a leather corset laced in front), black trousers, leather ren boots (button laced), and a sheath on her right thigh. Imprisonment: She has heavy bags under her eyes, brittle hair, dry skin, an orange jumpsuit, a white tank top, and black boots. Undead: She has pale skin, white hair (unevenly cut, shoulder-length), silver-blue eyes (no pupils, left eye blinded), torn ears (right cut, left upper missing), stitches covering her body (right eye to jaw, neck, left shoulder socket, right elbow, right wrist, left fingers, abdomen to breastbone, right upper knee, left lower knee, right ankle, left hip, four up her tail), gauze over her left eye, a green tunic (sleeveless, cowled, a leather corset laced in front), black trousers, leather ren boots (button laced), a ring on her left hand, and a sheath on her right thigh. Gear: Her bladed ring is called Shikoltso. It's 42in/106cm. Her mask has a green base with black spikey teeth, and a fleshy patch on the left side. Kin Kolton Andres (brother), Vasilesa Kuznetsov (aunt), Partych Kuznetsov (cousin) Donna Bahkrit (ex-girlfriend), Jezabel Dalca (ex-girlfriend), Rhian Siljevoll (ex-girlfriend) Quote(s) * People say I'm crazy; I say I'm merely fun with a twist!~ * I purposely do certain things to elicit reactions. I push buttons out of curiosity, whether or not they hold truth. * Yeah, it's so amazing that I don't care. Wow! * Carelessness is how people are born and also how they die. Just do the thing. Backstory Yuci and Yuna were born in a small Micullian town on the 7th of Witherwelt, 2021. When the twins were 9R/5H, their father went off on a quest to find a cure for their ill mother and to find a suitable new home. Yuna, thinking herself a hero, boarded her father’s ship in secret. Sadly, their mother died before he returned. Due to her mother being dead, her father gone, and her sister missing, Yuci was placed into the care of her Aunt Vasilesa, her cousin Partych the only sibling figure she ever received. They moved to Laetam, Galiral when she was 13R/7H, helping the neighbors with their pest problems and being renowned as a decent hunter and horseback rider. She was sent to the Zedder Institute when she was 17R/9H, as it was close to her birthday anyway. Twelve years of training pass and 29R/15H Yuci escapes to the surface with some friends. They harass and steal, running through alleyways to escape the cops. Yuci barges through one doorway, accidentally leaping in the way of a rift beam. Her rift landed in the middle of Xovef, Lairana in 1428, specifically in the middle of Oskar and Donna's ritual. From there, she bonded with the two. Six years pass before her and Donna go to a party in Gangito, Lairana. Being drunk and tired, she was kidnapped with ease by Perry Murlykan and his men. They brought her to Kalei Cirque, a Micullian gladiator ring where the contestants are forced to shift into mega forms of their totems. Over a span of six years beginning in 1434, her scorecard racks up to 30W:4L. She catches the interest of Ringzy Etua, as he hires her as his personal blade. He sends her on a long term mission of ten years to kill off the old members of the Saccitor King’s Council to keep everyone’s guard low. Lorant Bzorka is the final old viscount in need of a kick as of 1444. Ringzy had set the umbraeth up so that as she’s escaping the mansion, authorities arrive to cart her off to Fort Luniger, a maximum security prison in Naddus. The new generation of viscounts are younger and easier to manipulate, as Ringzy swoops in to take his "rightful" place as king. She escapes and gets recaptured several more times over the course of nine years. On one attempt when she was 45R, she reunites with Yuna, who she now knew as Kolton. is where CNFG begins Yuci rots in prison until the 31st of Darkroot, 1453 when she gets torn apart by harpies during an escape attempt with Junior Mlaedin and Adelmarr Thorsen. Her body was rescued by Jezabel Dalca, but her spirit fell into the body of a cerapter. The 52R/27H assassin switches to being a mercenary, doing whatever work comes her way to accumulate enough money to forge new weapons and armor. Under the guidance of Z and Jezabel, they help her relearn forty-one years worth of training within a shorter amount of time. Trivia * Her name is actually derived from the initials of UndeadCerapter. Lore wise, her name is derived from yuucheta, the Umbranese word for dream. * When I was deciding on what weapon to give Yuci, Tira's appearance from Soul Calibur III came to mind. Looking back, I wonder if Tira subconsciously affected me into making Yuci a certain way. Playing with hoola hoops, I liked the idea.